


I Thee Wed

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: OMG, i Love your wedding theory! can you write a fic with your ideal FS wedding scenario for 4x01, please?  Fitz and Simmons take a big step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thee Wed

The dark of the night and light of the stars were just starting to give way to the first ray's for morning light coloring the horizon. Jemma unable to keep the soft smile off of her face as her hand held onto Fitz's. Before them was the flower covered arbor at the top of a hill overlooking a vast meadow filled with wild flowers. The explosion of color would be visible shortly, Jemma doing the calculations to ensure the timing was just right with the sunrise. 

Fitz gave her hand a squeeze before letting go just long enough to activate the dwarf. Fitz had proposed less than 24 hours ago in the threshold of their new home before a single box had been brought in. Jemma accepting before he'd managed to get the crucial question out. Then surprising him even more as she admired the hand made ring, saying it had been long enough, they should get married right away. Just the two of them. Telling no one aside from their delighted parents they set their plan into action, after all Shield wasn't expecting them back until Monday. They had taken the weekend off to move. 

With a final few swipes of the tablet the drone began to transmit sending the video feed to his mother and Jemma's parents thousands of miles away. Just because they were eloping didn't mean they didn't want their family involved. Their Shield family, or what was left of it, would be able to watch the video upon their return.

"Are you ready?" the Justice of the Peace asked approaching from his own car. They had been lucky to find him on such short notice and even more so when he had consented to do a different sort of traditional ceremony for them. 

"Ready," they said in unison following him to the flower covered arbor they had set up the day before. Fitz had built the structure himself and Jemma gathered the flowers from the meadow below. The black and purple on the horizon beginning to warm to orange and red of the coming morning.

Jemma was dressed in a simple lace dress and her hair in an intricate braid with springs of Heather woven in. Fitz a crisp suit, the one he had worn in Bucharest at Jemma's insistence. They settled in front of the arbor with their eyes locked with each other. The Justice pulling out a long strip of Fitz's family tartan and the binder of instructions that they had provided. 

He began with out preamble reading from the script they'd provided. "In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences."

Fitz's hands now found Jemma's own, lost in her beauty as the golden light began to bath them. Tears welling in her eyes and her smile growing wider. 

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build. Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return. Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools, tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union," the Justice pausing to wrap the strip of tartan around their clasped hands before turning to Fitz. 

A tear escaped her eye and glistened in the rising sun as she took a deep breath. "Do you, Leopold Fitz, take Jemma Simmons to be your wife. To be her constant friend, her partner in life, and her true love? To love her without reservation, honor and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress, and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

Tears streamed freely down Fitz's cheeks and he squeezed her hands before managing to get out, "I do, all the days of my life."

The Justice now turning to Jemma. "Do you, Jemma Simmons, take Leopold Fitz to be your husband. To be his constant friend, his partner in life, and his true love? To love him without reservation, honor and respect him, protect him from harm, comfort him in times of distress, and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

"I do," Jemma said her voice cracking slightly with emotion. "All the days of my life." 

The Justice paused to smile himself securing the tartan around the joined set of hands. "The rings?" He asked.

Fitz still hadn't taken his eyes off of Jemma and reached his hand into his pockets and pulled the bands out. Handing his to the Justice to hold. Jemma held up her free hand and the diamond of her engagement ring glittered in the rising sun. Fitz smiled before he spoke, reciting the memorized verse. "I take you my heart at the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars. To love and to honor through all that may come. Through all our lives together in all our lives, may we be reborn that we may meet and know and love again, and remember." As he finished he was unable to help himself any longer and pulled her hand and gave her knuckle a gentle kiss.

The Justice merely smiled and handed Fitz's band to Jemma. Her still shaking voice repeating the vows Fitz had just uttered with every bit of conviction he had. 

"Love, true love, is a gift to be treasured," the justice said. "It was a pleasure to see it in action here today. By the power vested in me by the State of Maryland, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." 

Even before he had finished they were already in motion. Their bound hand falling between them as her hand wrapped around his neck and hers his waist. Each pulling the other close into a tender yet passionate kiss. Only the sounds of nature celebrating their union. Slowly and reluctantly they pulled away, resting their foreheads against one another and savoring the moment. 

It was Fitz who broke first, pulling Jemma to his side before addressing the Justice. "Thank you so much," Fitz said sincerely "I realize it was short notice and an untraditional ceremony for around here."

The older judge chuckled "It was my first Scottish ceremony," he admitted "but it was you two that made it special. I have been doing this for forty years and know the real thing when I see it....and I see it in you. I wish you nothing but a lifetime of love and happiness." Jemma moving quickly to embrace the man before he headed to his car and drove away. Leaving the newly weds alone wrapped in each others arms, under their arbor, and over looking the meadow. 

They stood watching the sun climb the horizon for a bit longer. The dwarf still flying around them now taking pictures rather that the live feed. 

"I love you," Jemma said the happiest she could ever remember being. 

Fitz responded by nuzzling into her neck, "And I love you Jemma," he said softly. 

End-

Okay hope you liked it. The vows are traditional Celtic/Scottish wedding vows so I totally can't take credit for those!


End file.
